I know you love me
by deceiving-light
Summary: Castiel has known Dean is in love with him for a while. But will he decide to act upon that knowledge? (I suck at summaries, sorry. This practically a one-shot with some Hurt/Comfort in it, but not a lot. There will be smut in the second chapter so you have been warned!)


**Hey! This is my first Destiel Fic! Also my first Fanfiction posted on the internet. I'll accept any criticism as well as any other comments you might have. I hope you enjoy! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I don't own any of these characters.**

Castiel had known of Dean's affections for him for quite a while, and is curious to say the least as to why he says nothing of it and continues to deny it.

Dean has also made a point to continue fornicating with different women more regularly, seemingly as an attempt to prove his interest in only women to himself more than those around him.

Castiel can see that Dean's infatuation is only increasing, and has begun causing problems during their hunts, as Dean is becoming more worried for Castiel's wellbeing than his own or even Sam's.

Uncertain of what should be done about this issue; Castiel decides to ask Sam's advice since he seems to understand Dean's emotions best.

He waited until they were finished with their current job of evacuating another ghost from another house. When the job is completed, Castiel follows the brothers into their motel room and immediately walks up to Sam until they are face to face and places two fingers on his forehead, flying them away to somewhere they can talk without Dean somehow overhearing.

They land in a forest a couple of miles away, Castiel steps back to let Sam adjust to the landing.

When his head stops spinning, Sam looks over to Castiel who was staring at him intently. "What the hell Cas! Give me a little warning next time please." He groaned, rubbing his temples.

"I apologize, but I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, I figured. What's wrong?" Sam asks.

"I am worried about Dean's safety. His infatuation with me is beginning to distract him from his work." Castiel said, getting straight to the point.

"Infatuated? You mean like in love?" Sam asked, completely thrown off guard by the bluntness of Castiel's words.

"Yes, I believe that's what I said."

"Wow…" Sam said, taking it all in. He knew Dean always had a certain soft spot for the angel, but he never figured it to be love. "Did he tell you this?"

"It was never spoken, but his mind speaks loud enough." Castiel stated, getting tired of the stupid questions.

"He's not going to like hearing that you read his mind." Sam chuckled; already picturing the tantrum he would give if he found out Castiel could listen in on any of his deepest thoughts.

"I came to you for your opinion on what should be done to assist Dean in his internal distress so he can stop putting himself in dangerous positions while attempting to protect me." Castiel explained, ignoring Sam's last comment.

Sam just stared at Castiel, giving him what Dean called a 'bitch face'. "Well how do _you_ feel about _him_?" He asked.

"I don't understand what you are asking." Castiel said, tilting his head in thought. "Are you inquiring whether I return Dean's feelings?"

"I guess. I mean, knowing Dean, it takes a lot for him to even think about his feelings, let alone talk about them." Sam explained. "So if you love him back, you'll have to be the one to bring it up."

Castiel was silent for a while. Trying to think through what Sam had said. He had never been in love before, or even attracted to another being. But Dean had always been special. Castiel had turned his back against heaven and risked his life countless times for Dean. Castiel has always looked up to the human and his ability to stay strong even when there are so many insecurities and doubts holding him down. And Dean is beautiful, anyone could see that. His eyes are the deepest green Castiel has ever seen, and his body is perfectly sculpted.

Could it be love?

"How do you know if you're in love?" Castiel asked Sam, who jumped at hearing Castiel speak after the long gap of silence.

"Umm, it's hard to explain… I guess it's like they're your whole world, your heart jumps when they walk in a room, and you can't help but smile whenever they're near you. You would do anything for them, even die." Sam explained, his eyes unfocused and glossed over. Castiel could tell he was thinking of Jessica.

"He does make me smile quite often, my stomach often clenches when he's close to me as well. And I get this horrible feeling when I see Dean in pain or upset. I would gladly die for Dean any day; I have given up everything for him already." Castiel said thoughtfully.

Sam chuckled and dropped a hand on the angel's shoulder. "It sure sounds like love."

"What should I do?"

"Tell him how you feel. If he loves you like you say he does, you shouldn't have anything to worry about." Sam said. "Now can you take me back, we've been working all day and I'm tired."

"Very well." Castiel said as he placed his fingers back on Sam's forehead and brought him back to the motel.

When they returned, Dean was sitting on his bed with a beer, watching what Sam assumed to be Doctor Sexy M.D.

When Dean noticed their arrival, he quickly turned off the television and stood up, assuming the reason Castiel vanished with Sam was that a new bad guy had appeared.

"Where have you guys been?" Dean asked when no one said anything.

Sam looked over at Castiel, expecting him to speak, but instead saw the Angel staring at the ground, looking extremely uncomfortable. Sam sighed and said "Cas just had a couple of things he needed to ask me. Don't worry about it. I'm probably going to be up for a while looking for a new case, I'm just going to go to the library." He said as he walked to grab some of his stuff, eager to get out of the room and let the two talk.

"Um, ok." Dean said. "What's wrong with Cas?" The angel was still stuck in the same spot as before, but was now staring intently at Dean, now with a terrified look on his face.

"Don't ask me dude, you're the one with the 'more profound bond'" Sam teased and walked out the door. Ignoring the "Bitch!" that was aimed at him as he shut the door.

"Hey Cas, you ok?" Dean asked walking over at the angel who only looked more scared the closer Dean got to him. "Dude, you're freaking me out. What's wrong?"

Castiel quickly composed himself and took a deep breath.

He walked over to Dean until there was less than a foot between them and spoke clearly "I know you're in love with me."

Dean was frozen, letting the words sink in, eyes wide and body stiff. "W-what did you just say?" He whispered, praying he just heard him wrong.

"You're in love with me. And I'm in love with you." Surprisingly his voice didn't falter, though his body language spoke differently; his eyes were wide from both fear and curiosity, his body was stiff with his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

"That's what I thought you said." Dean sighed, trying to stay calm. "What makes you think that I'm in love with you?"

"You think about it very often, especially when you're indulging in sexual activities." Cas said without even blinking.

Dean blushed bright red at that. "What gives you the right to listen in on my thoughts!" He yelled.

"It's hard not to, I can normally listen to anyone's thoughts, but you and I are so closely linked, sometimes I can just hear them without having to try." Castiel explained, not fully understanding why either.

Dean didn't know what to say after that. So he huffed and walked away to sit on the side of his bed, resting his elbows on his legs and putting his head in his hands. "Dammit Cas" He sighed, so quietly, Castiel almost didn't catch it.

Castiel moved to sit on the bed across from Dean so he was facing him. He looked down at his hands that were rested in his lap. "I'm sorry if I upset you." Seeing Dean so upset hurt Castiel deeply, knowing it was his fault.

Dean sighed and rubbed his face before looking up at Cas. He felt bad that the angel looked so guilty, he wasn't mad at _him_, Dean was angry at himself. He knew this was inevitable, he'd been pushing down the attraction he felt for Cas for way too long, he'd been getting distracted while on the job, more worried about Cas getting hurt than actually getting the job done

He felt responsible for the angel, it was his fault the angel wasn't able to return home, that he was trapped on Earth and forced into the middle of a war.

He knew he was in love with Cas; he just didn't want to be. He didn't want to attach himself to anyone, because he knew one day he'd lose him and if that happened… He's not sure he'd be able to go on without the angel.

"It's not your fault." Castiel whispered. Dean blinked and looked at the angel's face, his eyes were puffy and tears were sliding down his cheeks, his entire body was also shaking.

Dean rushed over to Cas, getting onto his knees next to the bed and rubbing the tears away with his thumb. He realized Cas probably was listening to all of his thoughts.

Castiel leaned into the hand resting on his cheek and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "I-I came down from heaven in the first place to protect _you_. When I pulled you up from hell, I knew you didn't deserve to be in pain. So I stayed, to make sure you wouldn't have to feel it again." Tears started falling again and he gave a humorless laugh. "I'll admit I, I didn't do a very good job."

"You'll n-never lose me." Castiel continued. "No matter what, I will always be there to protect you." His voice faded into a whisper. Castiel looked down at Dean gave him a sad smile. "I'll protect you."

Memories of his mother washed over Dean, of every time she'd tell him angels are watching over him. It wasn't until now that he understood how right she was. He had his own angel to watch over him and keep him safe. For once, Dean Winchester actually felt safe.

Dean moved forward until his lips were centimeters from Castiel's, slowly inching forward until their lips lightly touched. He pulled back in order to look Castiel in the eyes, the angel gave a small, shy smile that Dean quickly reciprocated before leaning back in for another kiss.

With his hand still cupping Castiel's cheek, Dean deepened the kiss until they were both moving together in perfect sync.

Castiel was overflowed with so many emotions that he had never felt before. The pure love he felt for this human was almost overwhelming.

They continued kissing for a while before Dean pulled away for air. Resting his forehead on Cas'. When their eyes met, they both gave wide smiles and Dean laughed.

"I love you." Dean whispered. "I love you so much."

"I know." Castiel said, smiling like an idiot. "I love you too."

**This turned out a lot angsier than I thought, but I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading and don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
